This invention relates to a visor for vehicles, according to the preamble of the main claim.
DE 36 03 852 A1 shows a visor for vehicles with a visor body, a guide tube, a sled, an L-shaped visor axle that has a short axle leg and a long axle leg and a bearing block that can be attached to a vehicle body and that receives the short axle leg, where the visor body along a longitudinal edge bears the guide tube, where the sled is positioned in a nonrotating manner, although in a manner axially shiftable in the guide tube and has a passage borehole in which the long leg of the visor axle is positioned rotatably, although secured against axial shifting. In this known visor, the guide tube and the sled, received therein in a shiftable manner, are arranged inside the visor body and are embedded in the visor body material so that these parts are not accessible. When the known visor is in a position offering glare protection in front of a vehicle windshield, then it is retained first of all via the bearing block that carries the visor axle and, additionally, via a thrust bearing housing into which engages separably a thrust bearing pin arranged on the visor body. In this position, the visor body can be folded from a nonuse position under the vehicle roof into a user position in front of a windshield or vice versa. On the other hand, the visor body cannot be shifted along the long axle leg of the visor axle in the direction toward the A-column or in the direction toward the longitudinal vehicle center. The visor body can be shifted along the long axle leg of the visor axle only when the thrust bearing pin is outside the thrust bearing housing, something that is the case when the visor body is swung toward a side windowpane of a vehicle. When the visor body is shifted, however, the visible visor axle is moved further into the field of vision of an observer the more the visor body is shifted away from the bearing block upon the long axle leg of the visor axle. The customers increasingly object to that as being unaesthetic.
In another visor for vehicles disclosed by DE 38 42 705 A1, the visor body can be folded around an approximately horizontal axle, can be shifted parallel to that axle and is positioned movably around a roughly vertical axle. In this known visor, however, the visor body cannot be shifted along a long axle leg of a visor axle; instead, this is to be done in the following manner: The visor body has a sliding bearing element along a longitudinal edge, which element is coupled in a nonrotating but movable fashion to a second sliding bearing element arranged on a longitudinal bearing body extending parallel to the visor body.
The object of the invention is to provide a visor of the kind mentioned initially, which will be characterized in that the visor body, regardless of whether it is located in a vehicle windshield or a vehicle side windowpane, can be shifted along the long axle leg of the visor axle specifically in one direction beyond the bearing block and in the other direction beyond the thrust bearing housing and that the slide mechanism that essentially comprises the visor axle, the sled and the guide tube is shielded from the eyes of an observer, regardless of the particular sliding position of the visor body in order in this fashion to give the visor a particularly pleasing appearance.
The measures provided in claim 1 are provided, according to the invention, in order to solve this problem.
The visor body can nowxe2x80x94even if it is in front of a windshieldxe2x80x94be shifted toward the A-column or the longitudinal center of the vehicle, something that is particularly important. The visor body can naturally be shifted also in both directions when it is in front of a side windowpane of the vehicle. The visor axle essentially does not become visible when the visor body is shifted. The total length of the housing and the covering hood can be coordinated with the length of the visor body so that the user will get a harmonious view, especially since one can also coordinate the thickness and a uniform transition between these parts.
The invention offers considerable advantages. With a view to aesthetic aspects, it is important to ensure that the guide means for the slide body and almost the entire long axle leg of the visor axle be encapsulated. The remaining area of the visor axle can advantageously be covered by a housing, something that makes for a particularly pretty shape.
The visor body can be made separately, checked and can be connected with the closure strip carrying the guide tube only after it is found to be good. In that way, one can keep wastage within limits.